wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Shani
160px|right 150px|right Shani – rudowłosa medyczka, studentka Akademii Oxenfurckiej. Późniejsza dziekan katedry medycyny Uniwersytetu Oxenfurckiego. Uczestniczyła w bitwie pod Brenną jako członek ekipy szpitalu polowego Milo Vanderbecka, zwanego Rustym. Umiera siedemdziesiąt dwa lata po bitwie pod Brenną. Przyjaciółka Jaskra i Geralta. Wiedźmin (gra komputerowa) Shani co jakiś czas uzupełnia ubytki w żywotności Geralta, lecząc go automatycznie, gdy do niej podejdzie. W wielu walkach atakuje wrogów swoim sztyletem. Jeden z żebraków na Podgrodziu może powiedzieć Geraltowi komentarz o urodzie Shani: "Ta mała Shani to niezła dupa". W grze Shani pojawia się po raz pierwszy w akcie na Podgrodziu jako pierwsza osoba, która nawiązuje dialog z Geraltem z Rivii. Po zabiciu przez niego barghestów, które zamordowały Karolinę i zaatakowały zajazd, razem z nim stała się świadkiem transu Alvina, wieszczącego przepowiednię Itliny, po czym przygarnęła go pod swą opiekę do czasu niechętnego oddania go wiedźmie Abigail (określiła ją jako "dziwną" osobę). Od Shani można dowiedzieć się wielu rzeczy na temat sytuacji na Podgrodziu, jednak ani te informacje, ani jej postać nie ma nawet najmniejszego wpływu na przebieg aktu I. Dopiero w trakcie zadania "Ogon Salamandry", gdy Wielebny nakazuje mieszkańcom schować się w domach, Shani zostaje zaskoczona przez zasadzkę awanturników Salamander na zajazd. Ich plany zgwałcenia medyczki przeszkodził Geralt z Rivii. Po wybiciu bandytów Shani będzie czekać w tawernie na Geralta do czasu, aż ten zakończy zadanie "Ludzie i bestie" i uzyska glejt, po czym razem z wiedźminem pobiegnie do Bramy Młyńskiej, by przejść do Wyzimy Klasztornej. W akcie II Shani dzień spędza, pracując w Szpitalu Lebiody, natomiast nocą śpi w stancji koło pomnika Węża Eskulapa wynajmowanej przez zrzędliwą, wredną i starą właścicielkę nazywanej Babcią (jej imię nie pojawia się w grze i najprawdopodobniej nie łączą ją żadne więzy krwi). Na ominięcie babci istnieje wiele sposobów. Niektóre wystarczają jednorazowo, inne, takie jak łapówka czy pokazanie pierścienia Proroka Lebiody (zdobytego od pucybuta Ori Reuvena za książkę "Ludzie z cienia, czyli historia tajnych służb temerskich" po przepiciu w pojedynku Talara) zadziałają permanentnie. Babcia nie wpuści pijanego Geralta, nawet gdy sama zaproponuje z nim picie (!). Po ominięciu staruszki Shani zapyta Geralta o to, jakim cudem udało się mu dostać tutaj po konfrontacji z właścicielką. Opcji dialogowych jest trzy ("Dziewczyna w twoim wieku powinna cerować skarpetki swemu mężowi", "Wredna jędza powinna już dawno wyciągnąć kopyta", co wywoła negatywną, acz niebrzemienną w skutki reakcję medyczki względem Geralta, oraz "Starzy ludzie już tacy są"). Lekarka dzieli się informacjami z Geraltem o tym, co pozostawiła w jej psychice Bitwa pod Brenną. Można również nocować w domu Shani po wybraniu tej opcji w dialogu z nią. W zadaniu "Pamięć ostrza" po rozmowie ze szpitalnym ogrodnikiem ten odeśle wiedźmina do Shani po dalsze informacje o mieczu. Shani udzieli ich jedynie w nocy w swojej stancji, po czym poleci spytać o resztę danych Zoltana Chivaya - Shani jest więc przedostatnią osobą w tym zadaniu, z którą należy porozmawiać w celu jego wykonania. U Shani w szpitalu lub w jej domu rozpoczyna się zadanie "Przyjaciółka z dawnych lat". Na początku poprosi Geralta o pięć wiązek jaskółczego ziela. Przyniesienie ich, oprócz pchnięcia questa do przodu, sprawi, że w bestiariuszu Geralta pojawi się wpis o Flederach (opcja dialogowa "Wolałbym lekcję anatomii... potworów", zamiast "To drobiazg"). Aby zadanie wykonywać dalej, należy zakończyć misję "Sekcja zwłok", po czym porozmawiać z Shani w jej domu. Wówczas opowie Geraltowi o organizowanej przez siebie nasiadówce, na którą zaprosiła Jaskra. Aby imprezka miała miejsce, Geralt musi najpierw dostarczyć jej trzy alkohole: różowe wino z Mettiny, temerską żytnią i wiśniówkę na spirytusie, a następnie zaprosić jednego z trzech potencjalnych gości: Zoltana Chivaya, Zygfryda lub Carmen. Po przybyciu na imprezę Shani dokończy relacjonowanie Geraltowi swojego udziału w bitwie pod Brenną, po czym dalszy przebieg imprezy będzie zależał od wyboru gościa: *Zoltan Chivay: krasnolud wywrze dobre wrażenie na Shani, a w trakcie śpiewania przez Jaskra "Patrzajta, tam pod borem, wilczysko tańcuje...", ona i Geralt będą na siebie spoglądać *Zygfryd: rycerz, mimo niechęci Jaskra, zauroczy nieco lekarkę, która w trakcie śpiewania przez Jaskra "Zapachniało powiewem jesieni..." będzie się wpatrywać z Zygfryda z wzajemnością *Carmen: kurtyzana, mimo sympatii Jaskra, wzbudzi w medyczce negatywne uczucia, które da się zauważyć w trakcie śpiewania przez Jaskra "Nie dziwota, że są harde, panny urodziwe...": Carmen i Shani będą próbowały zbliżać się do Geralta, rywalizując z sobą; na koniec Shani wypomni wiedźminowi, że zaproszenie prostytutki było złym pomysłem; przedtem w trakcie zabawy z fantami Jaskier opowie, jak nakrył dawno temu in flagranti ją i wiedźmina, jednak ta wytłumaczy się badaniem ran Geralta. Niezależnie od przebiegu imprezy należy udać się do jej domu (jeżeli impreza trwała rano, to rudzielec wyjdzie do pracy w szpitalu) i podarować jej czerwone róże. Shani powie: "Czerwone róże... Geralt, czyli ty...", wówczas gracz może wybrać dwie opcje dialogowe: "Shani, rumienisz się" i "To drobiazg". Obie opcje sprawią, że Shani przedstawi Geraltowi historię swojego romansu z Talarem, co zaowocuje uniewinnieniem tego pasera w zadaniu "Podejrzany: Talar". Wybranie opcji z rumienieniem się wywoła cut-scenkę ze współżyciem obojga bohaterów i w dzienniku pojawi się pierwsza karta seksu Shani, przedstawiającą ją nagą pogrążoną w lekturze pozycji erotycznych. Po zejściu na dół można skonfrontować się z histerią babci, cierpiącej na zawał serca z powodu "gorszącego" zachowania lekarki i wiedźmina. W akcie III Shani przestała najwidoczniej pracować w szpitalu, gdyż jest dostępna całą dobę w swoim domu. Nie odgrywa żadnej roli do czasu, gdy w zadaniu "Źródło" Geralt zamelduje Triss Merigold rozmieszczenie trzech czujek w Wyzimie: czarodziejka opowie wiedźminowi to, jak próbowała wyciągnąć źródło anomalii magicznych — chłopca imieniem Alvin - ze Szpitala Lebiody, jednak medyczka (nazwana przez nią "rudą siksą") nie pozwoliła jej na to. Gdy po tej rozmowie Geralt wejdzie do Wyzimy Klasztornej, napotka Shani — zacznie namawiać bohatera do przekazania jej opieki nad dzieckiem, uważając czarodziejkę za niegodną z powodu jej bezpłodności. Po uratowaniu dziecka z rąk Salamander gracz musi podjąć decyzję, której kobiecie przekaże Alvina: *Triss: Shani będzie odmawiać interakcji z Geraltem w akcie III, a w akcie V wypomni wiedźminowi brak zaufania wobec niej; w akcie IV nie ma żadnej wzmianki o niej. *Shani: medyczka poprosi Geralta o powiadomienie o tym Triss Merigold, a gdy ten powróci z imprezy w karczmie Miś Kudłacz z Jaskrem i Zoltanem Chivayem, zrozumie, że wiedźmin wrócił pijany, jednak łagodnie przypomni mu, żeby dawał przykład Alvinowi; Shani będzie się zachowywać wyrozumiale również wobec Alvina, toteż w rozmowach z nim należy raczej spełniać jego zachcianki, związane z dawaniem mu słodyczy lub obietnicą posiadania pieska; to poświęcanie uwagi chłopcu oraz podarowanie jej srebrnego pierścienia z bursztynem doprowadzi do kolejnego stosunku seksualnego; w dzienniku znajdzie się druga karta seksu z Shani (lub pierwsza i jedyna, jeżeli gracz nie wybrał opcji dialogowej "Shani, rumienisz się" w zadaniu "Przyjaciółka z dawnych lat"); w akcie IV Jaskier podaruje Geraltowi list od Shani, na którego odpowiedź Geralt z kolei może zredagować z owym trubadurem (zwrot zależy od wyboru gracza: "Miła przyjaciółko" lub "Kochana Shani") i poprosić o wysłanie pisma Króla Rybaka; w zadaniu "Alvin" trzeba uratować chłopca przed atakiem zjadarki nad brzegiem rzeki w wiosce Odmęty; w akcie V król Foltest zapyta Geralta o życie prywatne z Shani (zadanie "Tożsamość"): Geralt może mu powiedzieć, że jest jego miłością życia, przyjaciółką lub łączy ich tylko pożądanie erotyczne; w akcie V w rozmowie z nią można wyznać jej gotowość do stałego życia z nią lub uświadomić bezcelowość związku z nią na skutek wiedźmińskich obowiązków; w epilogu Shani pojawia się w lodowej wizji Jakuba de Aldersberga (zadanie "Zwierciadło lodu" i przemierza razem z Geraltem zamrożoną Wyzimę i opuszcza go przed ostatnią bitwą z Wielkim Mistrzem. W akcie V niezmiennie pojawia się jako kierowniczka szpitala polowego w Starej Wyzimie; leczyła w nim wszystkich ludzi i nieludzi, niezależnie od tego, po jakiej stronie konfliktu stanęli, co przysporzyło jej mnóstwo wrogów. W trakcie wykonywania specjalnego zadania stronnictwa (zakon — "Płomień, który oczyszcza", Scoi'ael — "Płonąca nadzieja", neutralność — "Pod płonącym niebem") Geralt będzie musiał chronić ją przed atakiem nieuznającego neutralności na wojnie oddziału uderzeniowego (ścieżka Zakonu — komando Scoi'atel, ścieżka Scoi'atel — oddział Zakonu). Obranie ścieżki neutralności spowoduje atak najpierw Wiewiórek, a następnie oddziału Zakonu, po czym w zadaniu "Pod płonącym niebem" trzeba będzie odeskortować ją do jaskini druidów poprzez drogę zajętą przez gromadę graveirów, cmentarów i garkainów. W grocie druidów można ją potem spotkać czekającą na ekstrakty lecznicze przygotowywane przez druidów, poza tym nie powie Geraltowi nic ciekawego. Modyfikacje W przygodzie "Wesele" pierwotnie nie występowała, jednak w następnych wersjach przygody pojawiła się w celu dodania humorystycznego epilogu dla przygody; po otrzymaniu przez Geralta obrączek ślubnych od Gulguma Shani zjawiała się i nakłaniała Białego Wilka do ucieczki razem z nią, lecz ich zamiary pokrzyżowało uprzednie zaryglowanie drzwi wyjściowych karczmy przez Triss Merigold. W tej sytuacji Shani zaproponowała Geraltowi seks w jednej z sypialń w tawernie, lecz Triss przerwała im ich romantyczne chwile i wdała się w bójkę z medyczką, obrzucając się wzajemnie niewybrednymi wyzwiskami ("On jest mój, wywłoko!"). Czarodziejka okazała się silniejsza i bez trudu znokautowała rywalkę, po czym mimo początkowego gniewu wybaczyła Geraltowi tę zdradę. Poważniejszą rolę Shani odegrała w przygodzie anglojęzycznej "Medical Problems", w której przybyła do wioski Riverford w celu leczenia zarażonych w trakcie epidemii mieszkańców. Prosi Geralta o wsparcie w postaci dostarczeniu jej komponentów chemicznych z ciał potworów, potrzebnych jej do wytwarzania lekarstw. Żaden inny NPC nie posiada takich samych modeli postaci, jak Shani w stroju codziennym i piżamie; użyczyła modelu w stroju codziennym postaci Viennie z przygody "Rozdroża", z tym że poddano go gruntownym zmianom w kolorystyce i dodano liczne nowe detale, jak opaska, kolczyk i goły brzuch. W innych modyfikacjach do oryginalnej gry doczekała się: modelu postaci na golasa, w skąpej koszuli kolczej, w czerwonej koszuli, a nawet modelu "wiedźminki" podstawianego zamiast modelu postaci Geralta z Rivii. right|250px Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon W podstawowej wersji gry zostaje tylko wspomniana przez Joachima von Gratz'a - byłego profesora Shani a obecnie medyka pracującego w Szpitalu Wilmeriusza w Novigradzie. Wiedźmin 3: Serca z kamienia Medyczka znacznie większą rolę odgrywa w dodatku "Serca z kamienia", gdzie jest jedną z postaci drugoplanowych. W czasie trwania fabuły dodatku Shani prowadzi praktykę medyczną w Oxenfrucie oraz jest lekarzem redańskiej armii. To właśnie w ramach tej drugiej pracy razem z żołnierzami trafia do kanałów Oxenfurtu, by rozwiązać kwestię potwora zatruwającego okoliczną wodę. Szybko dochodzi do konfrontacji z bestią, którą okazuje się być gigantyczna ropucha. Cały oddział ginie, przy życiu zostaje tylko Shani. Gdy ta próbuje bezskutecznie uratować jednego z rannych śmiertelnie żoładków, niespodziewanie zjawia się Geralt z Rivii, który podjął się zadania zabicia Ropuchy. Po krótkim powitaniu, starzy znajomi wspólnie ruszają odnaleźć leże potwora. Gdy w końcu docierają na miejsce, Shani pobiera próbki jadu potwora, by sporządzić antidotum dla zatrutych wodą pacjentów. Wiedźmin zaś przygotowuje się do walki, każe też medyczce wyjść na zewnątrz. Shani widząc, że dyskusja nie da efektów, kieruje się do wyjścia z kanałów. Powtórne spotkanie przyjaciół następuje gdy Geralt potrzebuje pomocy Shani w przywołaniu ducha Witolda von Evereca, aby ten, zgodnie z życzeniem jego brata Olgierda, wybawił się za wszystkie czasy. Praktykantka zdobywszy niezbędne materiały do odprawienia rytuału, udaje się do rezydencji von Evereców, gdzie spotyka się z Geraltem. Gdy wiedźmin schodzi do rodowego mauzoleum, lekko przerażona Shani zostaje przy wejściu. Gdy towarzysz zbyt długo się nie pojawia medyczka, decyduje się zejść na dół, gdzie zastaje opętanego przez Witolda Geralta. Dziewczyna, widząc, że duch nie odpuści, postanawia zabrać go w powłoce cielesnej wiedźmina na wesele. Geralt chcąc nie chcąc zgadza się na użyczenie własnego ciała von Everecowi. Wkrótce cała "trójka" zjawia się na weselu we wsi Bronovitz. Witold coraz śmielej wyraża afekt do Shani, ta jednak nie traktuje go całkiem poważnie. W końcu kilku mniej lub bardziej miłych incydentach nadchodzi północ i Witold musi opuścić ciało Geralta. Duch robi to z pewnymi oporami i zamierza jak najdłużej odwlec powrót do rodzinnej krypty. Wtedy zjawia się Gaunter o'Dim, który siłą wygania Witolda tam, skąd przybył. Po całym zajściu Pan Lusterko znika tak samo niespodziewanie, jak się zjawił. Shani zaś wraca nieco przygnębiona na przyjęcie. Jeśli Geralt postanowi poprawić jej humor odpowiednim podarunkiem, kobieta tymczasowo się rozchmurzy i odbędzie spacer z wiedźminem, podczas którego zdradzi swe obawy co do samotnie spędzonej przyszłości. Jeśli Geralt odpowiednio poprowadzi rozmowę, może spędzić z dawną kochanką kilka miłych chwil na łódce, dryfującej po tafli jeziora Młyńskiego. Gdy nad ranem para się rozstaje, wiedźmin prosi Shani, by ta dowiedziała się czegoś więcej o rodzie von Evereców. Gdy Geralt po wypełnieniu wszystkich życzeń Olgierda udaje się do Shani po dodatkowe informacje o von Everecach i Gaunterze O'Dimie, ta jest w trakcie pakowania kufrów. Medyczka oznajmia, że wojska Północy potrzebują ją na wschodnim froncie w Kaedwen. Żegna się z przyjacielem. Przed wyjazdem udziela jednak Geraltowi ważnych informacji na temat Olgierda. A raczej na temat kogoś, kto zajmował się przypadkiem von Evereca — profesora Premetycjusza Szezlocka. Pomaga nawet dostać się wiedźminowi do dzielnicy Akademii Oxenfurckiej, gdzie ukrywa się obecnie profesor. Ciekawostki * Przelotnie znała Rience'a i Filippę. * Widziała ciało Coëna, podczas służby w szpitalu polowym, w Bitwie pod Brenną. * Nawet jeśli w pierwszej części gry Geralt wybierze Shani, to w drugiej i tak jest związany z Triss. * W grze głosu użycza jej Monika Pikuła, a w audiobookach Aleksandra Kowalicka. * Dobrze znała się z Talarem. * Pojawia się w dodatku do gry Wiedźmin 3 - Serca z Kamienia. * Według scenarzystów Wiedźmina 3: Serca z kamienia, Shani posiadała apodyktyczną matkę, która starała się znaleźć dla córki najodpowiedniejszego kandytata na męża. Pochodzenie imienia Shani: semickie. Galeria Wiedźmin= Tw-screenshot-shani.png|Screen z Shani w zajeździe na Podgrodziu Romance Shani1.png|Pierwsza karta seksu (po wybraniu opcji dialogowej "Shani, ty się rumienisz" na zakończenie zadania "Przyjaciółka z dawnych lat") Shanisex.jpg|Ocenzurowana karta seksu Shani2.jpg|Druga karta seksu (po podarowaniu jej pierścionka z bursztynem i opiece nad Alvinem) Romance Shani2 censored.png|Ocenzurowana druga karta seksu Places Shanis House.png|Dom Shani w Wyzimie Klasztornej Places Shanis bedroom.png|Pokój Shani Shani na Podgrodziu.jpg|Shani na Podgrodziu |-| Wiedźmin 3= W3 SS Geralt i Shani 1.jpg|Geralt i Shani na weselu w Bronovitz W3 SS Shani 2.jpg W3 SS Shani 3.jpg W3 SS Geralt i Shani 2.jpg|Geralt i Shani podczas tańca W3 SS Geralt i Shani 3.jpg W3 SS Geralt i Shani 4.jpg W3 SS Shani 4.jpg W3 SS Geralt i Shani 5.jpg |-| Gwint= G SS Shani.jpg|Shani w Gwint: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana |-| Inne= Z Shani Figurka.jpg|Figurka Shani od Dark Horse Linki zewnętrzne cs:Shani de:Shani en:Shani es:Shani fr:Shani hu:Shani it:Shani pt-br:Shani ru:Шани uk:Шані Kategoria:Medycy Kategoria:Postacie z Krew elfów Kategoria:Postacie z Pani Jeziora Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin Kategoria:Postacie z modyfikacji Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 3: Serca z Kamienia Kategoria:Redańczycy Kategoria:Infoboks do poprawy